


Confessions of Love

by KwBw21



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Robot Thomas Bangalter, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Thomas has been acting strangely since he and Guy got upgraded emotion chips and it takes a virus and a long talk with someone Thomas trusts for Guy to find out the reason why.(I am not good at writing summaries so my apologises)





	Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daft Punk fanfic so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I apologise for any grammatical errors.

Guy was pacing across the room, wringing his golden hands and making chirps of distress. He was worried about his companion who had collapsed while recording their new album. Guy had raised the alarm and Thomas was rushed to their medical facility and Guy was now waiting anxiously for news on his friend’s condition.

Guy was suddenly stopped in his tracks as the door opened gently and a Bio mechanical engineer and his fellow performer, Pharrell Williams entered the room. Guy immediately felt slightly at ease when he recognised the Bio engineer but couldn’t show it.

“Hello Pharrell, Hello Dr Armstrong” He said as steady as possible, luckily his vocoder cancelled out any hesitation.

“How are you Guy? I just wanted to check on you before I left” Pharrell said warmly as he patted Guy on the shoulder.

“I am fine, just concerned about Thomas” He replied.

“I am sure Thomas will be fine but if you need me please do not hesitate to contact me, ok? Pharrell said genuinely “But for now I shall leave you in Winter’s capable hands” motioning to Dr Armstrong who nodded at his acknowledgement, he then gave Guy a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and left the room.

As the door shut and Dr Armstrong locked it, Guy immediately rushed to the Bio mechanical Engineer.

“Mother!! How is Thomas?” he said frantically as he enveloped her in a hug, he needed the comfort.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Guy and rubbed his back soothingly.

“He’s stable, Guy. He’s recharging now and he will make a full recovery” she said gently.

Guy collapsed to his knees with relief, making noises that his mother recognised as the robot equivalent of sobbing.

“Shhhhh, sweet. He will be fine, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to him” his mother said softly, still holding him tight as he nuzzled his visor into her shoulder.

After a few moments of reassuring words, Guy calmed down and leant back and his mother took his gold - plated hands into hers and give them a gentle squeeze.

“He hasn’t been fully charging recently has he?” she asked Guy, already knowing the answer.

Guy looked towards the floor and gave off a sigh before shaking his head.

“He won’t listen to me, Mother. I tell him he needs to charge fully but he seems so distracted recently, he goes deep into his thoughts and I just cant seem to help him” Guy said sadly.

“He was always the stubborn one” she said with a chuckle “come on, lets go sit on couch, your mother’s knees don’t like being on the wooden floor”

Guy sprang up off the floor and helped his mother up and over to the couch. His mother sat down first and he then joined her. He looked down at his knees and began fidgeting with his hands again and making more distress sounds.

His mother opened up her arms and Guy snuggled in close to her, resting his helmet on her shoulder as she rubbed his back again “And you were always the more sensitive one weren’t you little one” she chucked again when he made embarrassed sounds.

“What happened, Guy? The technicians gave me basic information when they called me but not a lot else” she asked softly.

Guy shuddered a little as the memory replayed back in his hard drive “We had just finished recording one of the songs, we decided to take a break and we were all leaving the recording room to head to the break room when Thomas used our internally communicator to tell me he was feeling pain in his processor , I was concerned but he reassured me it wasn’t too bad but then just before we got to the break room he screamed my name and just collapsed then went offline. I knelt beside him trying to run a quick diagnostic through his main port but the static threw me across the corridor, luckily we were still with our fellow performers so I told them to get you and they went off for help.

“Ohhh my sweet, they didn’t tell me you had been hurt too. Let me run a full diagnostic scan on you too just to be sure. I also have to check to see if you have the same virus, Thomas has so we best go to the exam room” she said urgently as they both stood up and made their way out of the room and to the exam room.

Once they were there, She encouraged Guy to remove his white jacket and white shirt revealing his jet black synthetic skin and motioned for him to lay on the examination table on his front so she could full access his main port in his neck, at the base of his helmet.

“Would you like a pillow under your helmet, Guy?” 

“No thank you, Mother I am quite comfortable” he replied.

“Ok, sweet I’m just going to connect you up to the diagnostic machine” she always liked to warn them beforehand as it can be uncomfortable.

“I am ready” Guy replied bracing himself “Ahhh!!! Why is it always so cold?!”.

His mother chuckled “Sorry Guy, I did warn you” 

Soon, Dr Armstrong had the diagnostic software running and pulled up a chair to sit next to Guy. 

“You said Guy had a virus, Mother. How can that be we are normally very vigilant with running routine virus scans?” Guy asked.

“He hasn’t been running his, my sweet and with him not having full recharges he was vulnerable to the virus which spread quickly through his system. I will be having stern words with him when he comes back online” she said.

“He has been acting so strange recently, Mother” Guy said with a sigh “Ever since we had the upgraded emotion chips, he’s not been himself” 

“In what way?” His mother asked intrigued at Guy’s words

“Well I know he gets more vivid dreams, which seem to be causing him anguish as once he wakes up from them, he refuses to continue charging almost like he doesn’t like to dream anymore. Iv also noticed he looks away when I am dressing whereas before it didn’t bother him and I catch him staring at me sometimes and when he sees I have noticed he will look away quickly. We very rarely share a bed anymore when we recharge which is unusual because he knows I feel secure when we recharge together” Guy said and his mother knew if he had the ability he would be frowning.

“Mmmm, I think I may have an idea what is wrong but I will need to have a talk with him first” She said reassuring.

“Please find out if it is something I have done, Mother. I want to help him so much but he just wont let me” Guy said his voice breaking with emotion.

“Ohh , my sweet it wont be anything you have done, trust me but I think Thomas needs to confide something and we will see an improvement in him” he said softly “Now, you have a nice recharge while your diagnostic is run and I will go check on Thomas”

Guy nodded and switched to recharge mode knowing Thomas would be safe in their mother’s capable hands.

……………………………….......................................................................................

The following morning, Thomas groaned as his systems came back on line, he felt awful!

“Welcome back to the world, trouble” said a voice he recognised as his mother’s.

His visor switched and he saw his mother’s face with her reassuring smile looking at him.

“ What happened, Mother? The last thing I remember is calling Guy’s name and collapsing” Thomas said as he rubbed his the back of his helmet with his silver plated hand.

“You had a virus which had rapidly spread through your system and shut you down, darling but luckily we managed to get you here as fast as possible and gave you the antivirus software” she explained gently “I was rather annoyed with you if I am honest, Thomas when your diagnostic came back that you have not been fully recharging yourself and running your virus scans as you should be doing”

“I’m sorry, Mother” Thomas replied sadly, his voice cracking as his systems fully recovered “Where is Guy?” he asked propping himself up on his arms and looking around the room for his friend.

“He’s having a diagnostic run, checking for the virus you had and to check he wasn’t damaged when you collapsed” his mother replied softly.

“Damaged?! Why would he be damaged, Mother?” Thomas said frantically, his cooling fans wring as he began to panic.

“Calm down, my sweet” he mother said softly and she begin to gently run her fingers over his visor, calming him down instantly “He tried to run a quick diagnostic on you when you collapsed but he was thrown across the corridor due to the static build up in you port from your sudden shut down but he’s recharging now, you gave him quite a scare”

Like Guy had done before, Thomas started to make sobbing noises and he slammed his hands onto the examination table making a sizeable dent in the metal.

“Hay now, sweetheart” his mother cooed “calm down or you will overheat”

Thomas took a moment to compose himself and relaxed as his mother began running her fingers across the edge of his visor again.

“This has always soothed you hasn’t it, Darling” she smiled “Even before you sensation software was installed”

“It comforts me Mother” he replied 

“I was exactly the same with my mother, whenever I was stressed she would always cuddle me and gently run her finger down my nose and it calmed me down a treat“ She smiled warmly at the memory of her mother “Now, Guy has told me you have been acting unusual with him recently and he’s worried he has done something to upset you, what is wrong sweet?” she asked gently.

“I’m frightened, Mother. Ever since we had the upgraded emotion chips I don’t feel the same towards Guy as I did before” Thomas whispered.

“In what way, Thomas?” His mother asked again gently.

“Iv done so much research Mother and what I feel is wrong but I want so much for it not to be” Thomas replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you, Darling” His mother said softly.

Thomas let out a shocked whine before looking away from her and nodding.

“There is nothing wrong with that, Thomas” She said reassuringly.

Thomas looked at her “Really?” he said “ but we are brothers, I cant be in love with my brother!!” 

His mother let out a sigh “Yes, you both call me Mother but that is because I have been there from the moment you first came online, you both imprinted on me and so in essence to you I became your mother and that bond was strengthened as I cared for you, healed you, became your confidant and Yes, I do see you both as my children. However, in the Human biological laws, you are not biological brothers, you are not related by DNA.

Thomas took a moment to absorb this information, “So you are saying that what I am is not weird or abnormal?”

“Absolutely not, You are attracted to a fellow being who you share the same interests and experiences with. Sound perfectly normal to me, my sweet” his mother said with a smile “And let me answer what I know you are going to say next, No Thomas I am not ashamed of you for feeling this way or feel any different towards you and I just want you to be happy and if I am honest I feel quite impressed as it means your emotion chips have far surpassed our original expectations and I‘m ecstatic that you can experience the joy of being in love, it’s a wonderful feeling”

“Oh mother, you do not know how happy that makes me feel” Thomas replied making happy noises and she knew if he had the ability he would be smiling.

“Good, my sweet. Now what’s this I hear that you no longer share a bed or feel comfortable dressing in front of Guy?”

“That is another thing that has been confusing me, mother” Thomas said sounding relieved at finally speaking about his feelings “I keep having these dreams about him and we are doing things that urm…. Make me overheat and that’s why I don’t like sharing a bed with him anymore what if I accidentally reinact these things in my sleep!!! And there have been several times I have woken up before him and found myself cuddling him but when I realise that our synthetic skin is touching I start to feel strange, almost excited too and I get strange urges to touch him. Also it happens when I see him dress, I like the sight of him without the human clothes on just his sleek gold Helmet and all that synthetic skin, Its driving me crazy. What is wrong with me? Is it the virus?” Thomas asked frantically.

His mother gave out a chuckle “ No it’s not the virus my sweet, you are sexually attracted to Guy, that’s what all those feelings are and they are also perfectly normal”

“Oh, so what should I do Mother?”

“Well first of all Mister, you are to start recharging fully and doing your routine virus checks” she said sternly “I will not have you scaring me like this again”

Thomas proceeded to sit up and take his mother’s hand in his own, 

“I am sorry Mother, I promise I will follow your instructions” Thomas said sincerely.

“And secondly I think you should explain this all to Guy, He is worried sick and I’m sure he would appreciate the explanation”

“I’m frightened of telling him, Mother” Thomas said quietly, looking down at his knees.

“I know you are, my darling” She replied, gently lifting up his helmet so he was looking at her “But you may be pleasantly surprised”  
……………………………….......................................................................................

Guy woke up from his full recharge and stretched his body, his internally systems seemed fully operational and the reading on the diagnostic equipment said he was virus free so he sat up, swung his legs off the edge of the bed and hopped off.

He put his shirt back on and then decided to look for Thomas to check he was ok but just as he opened the door he bumped into his mother.

“oh dear, sorry Mother are you ok?” he asked 

“I’m fine, sweet. I was just coming to get you, Thomas is awake and wants to talk to you” she said cheerfully.

“Lead the way, mother” Guy said happily holding the door open for her and then followed her to another one of the rooms down the corridor.

He entered the room and saw Thomas stood up, buckling up the belt on his leather trousers. He didn’t hesitate to run straight over and envelope Thomas in a crushing hug. Thomas returned the hug and they both started making happy noises. 

“I will leave you two in peace” their mother said happily and left the two in their embrace.

“Thomas I was so worried about you, Are you ok? How do you feel?” Guy said breaking away from the hug and checking his friend over making sure he was completely intact.

Thomas let out a chuckle, “I’m absolutely fine. Mother worked her magic and I am virus free” 

Guy let out a relieved sigh “that’s good” 

Thomas then guided Guy over to the couch where they both sat down and Thomas took Guys hands in his own.

“Guy, I am so sorry about how I have been acting over the last few weeks, I didn’t mean to upset you but I was having some internal conflict and I didn’t know how to properly handle it”

“That’s ok, Thomas. Have you managed to find a solution?” 

“I had a talk with Mother and she explained some things to me and suggested I talk to you about it but I am afraid of what your reaction would be” Thomas whispered.

“Thomas, You can tell me anything. I just want to help you” Guy replied, gently rubbing the metal plating on Thomas’ hand causing the silver robot to shiver with the sensations it created.

After a few moments Thomas built up the courage to confess his feelings “Guy, I am in love with you, you complete me and I cant bear the thought of you not being with me. I haven’t been able to recharge with you because I dream of us doing intimate things and I don’t want to accidentally reinact them in my sleep. I cant watch you dress as I get this overwhelming urge to run my hands over your synthetic skin, I am attracted to you Guy and its driving me insane!”

Guy took a moment to fully comprehend what his friend had just said before he pulled Thomas into a hug “Thomas I love you too, I have also been getting these urges but I kept them to myself and accepted that we would just be the best of friends and I was content with that but now I know you feel the same I want to experience all those things with you”

Thomas was shocked at what he had just heard “Really?” he managed to say.

Guy released Thomas from the hug but held his hands instead “Yes, really. I have for sometime but I was confused and worried that my emotion chip was malfunctioning so I spoke to mother and she reassured me that it was full operational and what I was feeling was completely normal and that I should tell you but I couldn’t bear the thought of you being repulsed by the idea as we were created together and we share the same ‘Mother’ but again mother reassured me that it was perfectly normal but I made her swear not to say anything to you”

“Wow, I had exactly the same conversation with Mother!! She said I should tell you and that I would be pleasantly surprised” Thomas said.

“And are you?” Guy asked sheepishly

“Am I what?” Thomas replied confused

“Pleasantly surprised?” Guy pressed further.

“Of course!!” Thomas said happily “It’s a dream come true”

“Excellent” Guy said excited “May I please try something I have wanted to do for sometime?”

“Urm…. Okay” Thomas replied nervously

“Okay, can you temporarily turn off your optics please?” Guy requested.  
Thomas nodded and proceeded to turn off his optics “Okay, I can’t see a thing” he said with a nervous hint to his voice.

He then heard Guy’s leather trousers rustle as he leant forward and then Thomas felt something touch his visor and a little jolt of static caused him to gasp “That felt good, what did you do?” he asked, very intrigued.

“You liked it?” Guy asked quietly

“Yes most definitely, what was it?” Thomas replied, turning his optics back on so he could see his love again.

“I touched your visor with my own, kind of like a human kiss” Guy replied nervously.

“oh” Thomas replied simply “Could you…. Maybe…. do it again?” he asked.

Guy gave out a relieved chuckle before leaning in and touching visors again, both enjoying the little spark of electricity it caused again.

“Love you” Guy whispered without breaking contact with Thomas.

This caused Thomas to wrap his arms around Guy’s neck and whisper “I love you too”

“I’m so glad we listened to Mother” Guy said happily

“Mmmm, me too” Thomas agreed “Lets go find her to tell her, I’m sure she will be pleased to hear we have talked” Thomas said, taking Guy’s hand and gently pulling him towards the door, Guy happily followed and they set off to find their Mother.

……………………………….......................................................................................

 

They headed straight for where they thought their mother would be, in her office. Thomas gently knocked on the door and were pleased to hear their Mother’s voice saying “Come in” so he opened the door and they entered the room still hand in hand.

Their mother looked up from her computer to find that her visitors were her boys “OOOOOO, that’s a good sign” she said happily, motioning to their linked hands.

They both nodded and gave off happy noises and they sat down on the chairs in front of their mother’s desk.

“Go on, do tell” Their mother said happily.

“Well, we listened to your advice and confessed all and turns out we feel the same” Guy said happily.

“I am truly happy for you both” she said genuinely.

“Now” she started to say before taking a second to gather her thoughts “You have both mentioned to me about your physical attraction to each other and I am not going to stop you from exploring this in the privacy of your own home” 

Thomas and Guy both shuffled nervously in their seats, it was like their mother could read their minds sometimes.

“However, I am going to ask you to exercise some caution, okay?” she said and they both nodded in agreement.

“And by that I mean don’t go too far at the moment, your bodies and sensation chips need to get used to the new sensations slowly so that your processors can process them properly without overwhelming your systems” she explained gently.

Both Thomas and Guy accepted her advice knowing their mother knew what was best for them. 

“But saying that if you do get caught up in the moment, so to speak, and you do injure yourselves somehow, do not hesitate to come to me, okay?” she said reassuringly.

“we will, Mother but we promise to be careful” Thomas said, his voice heavy with embarrassment.

“Urm… Mother… can I ask something?” Guy said, his voice also heavy with embarrassment.

“Of course you can, sweetheart ask away” she replied with a smile.

“Well, I tried something with Thomas just now and it didn’t hurt us but can I check if its ok to do?” Guy asked sheepishly.

Their mother braced herself for what he was going to say “what was it, sweetheart?” 

“ Urm…. Well I connected visors with Thomas and it gave off a little jolt of static, will the static damage us at all?” he asked slightly worried.

Their mother let off a sigh of relief “No that won’t damage you, sweetheart so you kiss as much as you like” she said with a smile “My advice for you both as you enter this new stage of your relationship would be, if it hurts then stop. Intimacy should not be painful but if you have any worries please come ask me, don’t feel embarrassed” 

They both nodded “Now, if I am not mistaken you both need to get your butts to the studio as you have a meeting to put the finishing touches on your album” she said looking at the clock on the wall.

Both quickly stood up and they made their way to the door “And boys, please remember to be discreet in public, I don’t want to come across you two groping each other in the hallways”

“MOTHER!!!” They both shouted before scrambling out of the room, now completely embarrassed causing their mother to chuckle to herself.

“Now I just have to mentally prepare myself for when they ask about interfacing” she shook her head and chuckled.


End file.
